Trista Anne Salvatore: Vampire Slayer
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: After a car accident Trista Anne suffers the loss of not only her mother but somehow memories of the past 3 years as well. As she goes in search of the father, she finds out just how much she'll have to lose to save the one's she loves.


Chapter One & Two

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Trista is identical to her mother in looks minus her dark-brown hair and blue eyes)

Chapter One

EIGHTEEN-YEARS-AGO  
LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA  
LOS ANGELES COUNTY HOSPITAL

The Maternity Wing was practically empty of March 13th with the exception of one Buffy Anne Summers.

The eighteen-year-old had been in labor for ten hours and had finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"Trista Anne Salvatore" was all she had said afterwards in a way of telling us she'd already named the precious girl in her arms. But unknown to the Slayer was that her daughter would be in danger the moment the two of them left the buildings walls.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA  
PRESENT  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

It had been a month since the accident, ten days since I had buried my mother and four since she found out the name of my biological father.

I never knew that I would have to lose the most important person in my life to learn about my other half and I didn't even have a clue where he was, at least not yet.

When I told a demon contact of my mothers my fathers name and how I wanted to meet him he said that he could probably get me in touch with him and that was almost two days ago, when all of a sudden my phone rang and when I answered it was a text from him with the location of where my father was.

A place called Mystic Falls, Virginia.

THREE WEEKS LATER  
MYSTIC FALL, VIRGINIA  
THE MYSTIC GRILL

I had just arrived and was dying for a glass of something of the kind and as I sat down at the bar and ordered a bourbon and coke I felt the familiar tingling sensation in my stomach when I'm around Vampires.

As I looked around I saw a a group at the pool-table talking and laughing and I could easily make out that three of them were Vamps and one -oddly enough- was a Werewolf.

I found myself paying for my drink as I downed it and left at the familiarity of the the baby faced boy and brunette with large brown eyes.  
"Crap!" I said as I realized that they were my cousins -both of which took a disliking to me after the last time we met.  
So I downed my drink and decided on ordering a shot of tequila whiskey strait.  
Seeing as the best part about being a Slayer was not only could I kick vampire-ass while filing my nails, but I also had a high tolerance when it came towards alcohol.

As I was given the drink I could hear my youngest cousin figure out that I was here and walk away from his group of friends, so I kept on drinking -not noticing that I was getting stared at by many of the customers as I ordering a BLT and fries- just as he arrived at my side causing me to stiffen as the scent of Vampire's coated him making me order a triple-shot of tequila to try and calm down my senses, only to have them heightened as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Trista it's good to see you back! What's with the sudden change, L.A. not good enough for you?" He asked playfully causing a look of sympathy to show through my eyes as I realized that Aunt Jenna hadn't told the kids about my mums death.

"My mum died a couple weeks back" I said trailing off as he sat down with a fallen look on his face at finding out about another relative dying.  
"I came to town because I was given info that my birth father was here... maybe you know him?" I asked a little uncertainly.

Jeremy looked at me and nodded his head in wait for me to tell him my fathers name as it had been unknown to anyone but the three Summers sisters'.

"His names Damon Salvatore. My source told me that he 'apparently' lives in some family Boarding House in town, or was it just outside of it? Never-mind, so do you know anyone by that name?" I asked and by the look on his face I knew that he did.  
"So are you going to help introduce me to him, or do I have to do the whole door knock and show my birth certificate to show that I'm his daughter?"  
As Jeremy just looked at me as if trying to see something I shook my head and smiled as my burger, fries and tequila was just put in front of me and drank my shots when Jeremy said  
"Oh hell no!" Then grabbed me by the arm slapping a couple of twenties on the bar and taking out the back entrance into the cool night air.

"JESUS JEREMY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed in anger as the night's air whipped my hair around my face and caused goosebumps to rise on my golden-toned legs as I was wearing cargo short-shorts, his reply? Cursing God for bringing Damon Salvatore into the world causing me to let out a small whimper and run strait past him and past the lot to one of the local Demon haunts my mums friend had informed me of that was good and wouldn't cause me any trouble.

As I entered the bar I ignored the stares coming from all directions as I walked towards the barkeep/owner Nicky while wiping away the tears which had escaped my eyes.

"Whiskey strait, three shots of tequila and make sure to keep them coming" I told him as I slid a couple of hundred dollar bills across the bar without a care to what everyone around me thought.

He nodded once and then got me my drinks, not soon after having to refill them as I finished and soon after started to buy the other patrons rounds as I started to forget everything that had happened the past few weeks and -ironically- sing, dance and play pool and darts with Vampire's and Demons with a smile on my face the whole time as I moved around to the music playing from the jukebox.

Then just as a game of pool against a Fyrol Demon a Vampire passed me, slightly grazing my arm causing an electric shock.

I soon found myself making my way out of the bar to follow the Vampire who had caused the shock to see that there was nobody around -causing me to let out a sigh of frustration- so I started the long walk back to The Mystic Grill where my car was waiting for me, only to be stopped by a blond haired Vampire with looks to kill.

"Hello there I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting back inside" he said with a seductive smirk gracing his lips causing my lips to quirk up at the corners in a small smile, "I'm Klaus" then just like that I felt myself faint.

(Trista meets Klaus)  
(Trista doesn't know about the curse, but she does know that Klaus took away her memories and gave them back)  
(Jeremy informs Damon about how his one-night-stand with his Aunt/Slayer ended in his emotionally wrecked cousin)

Chapter Two

TRISTA'S P.O.V

As I woke up to find myself in bed -in only a button-up- with Klaus, a large smile fell on my face as I remembered how I he had taken away my memories and now given them back, making me wonder what he was up to causing me to frown and him to wake up.  
But instead of letting him pull into his chest I looked around to find my clothes, only to find that they looked like they had been run over several times over with a steam roller.  
So I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen only to find Elena.  
But as I looked closer I noticed that she felt different than last-night, more like the three vampires at The Mystic Grill with my two cousins.

"So you're the one he worked so hard to protect. I have to say, I don't understand why he'd go so far to mess with your mind" she spoke in the exact same voice as I had heard as Elena's as I walked to the bar last night.  
"I mean you're the daughter of a Slayer and a Vampire, you can protect yourself from all the Big Bad's out there after all-"  
But before she had the chance to finish Klaus had her in a choke-hold against the wall with a look of pure rage that I knew all too well as I had once had the unfortunty of being at the end of it.

It had been a couple of hours and I was chatting with the vampire -who I found out was called Katherine- about what had been going on in town the past couple of weeks and to say that I was pissed would be an understatement as I heard that Klaus planned on using Elena for a ritual to lift a curse.  
So imagine his surprise when he came back with a bunch of new clothes for me, talking about what we were going to do when I punched him out of nowhere sending him to the other side of the room.

"If you touch my cousin Klaus I swear to God I will make sure that you will never be able to compel me again!" I then stormed out of the apartment and ran as fast as I could to my cousins house.

TEN MINUTES LATER

After I knocked the door opened to reveal a worried looking Jeremy as I said a quick "hi" before fainting in his arms.

Chapter Three & Four

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries or the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained. BTVS belongs to Joss, Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith  
(Trista is identical to her mother in looks minus her dark-brown hair and blue eyes)

(Trista's met Klaus & now has her memories back)  
(Trista now knows about the curse and is pissed she never knew about it)  
(Jenna knows Trista's in town and is delighted to see her niece has changed changed, but she's shocked that Jeremy and Elena never told her about it)  
(Jeremy has informs Damon that he's Trista's father)

Chapter Three

JENNA'S P.O.V

As Jeremy entered the room with an unconscious brunette I couldn't help but gasp as I recognized her immediately as my recently past sisters daughter Trista Anne.

Amazingly over the years Trista had not dyed her dark locks -unlike her mother who had as a teen but- kept them and also stopped wearing only black clothing but other colors as well, shown by her blue skinny-jeans, red-tee and a brown leather jacket and knee high-boots.

It wasn't until I noticed that Jeremy had sat Damon and Stefan down in the dining-room while Elena, Caroline, & Bonnie stayed in the living-room with Trista did I remember seventeen-years-ago when Buffy told us the identity of Trista's father -after a lot of threatening on Miranda's part- to be told that his name was Damon Salvatore.

I hadn't even remembered until Jeremy sat Damon down and begun to tell him and Stefan about how they were a father and Uncle to the unconscious girl in the living-room, causing Damon to head my way as if to leave and as he past me I found myself stopping him.

"Damon as much as I hate the fact that you touched my sister, you gave her the one thing she ever hoped of and if she hadn't been running from her past she would have told you... but Trista's had a difficult life. If you walk out and don't plan on coming back to play 'happy families', then you're just as bad as John and her mother walked out on Elena when she was born!"

DAMON'S P.O.V

In the time that I had known Jenna Summers I had never once been hurt by her words until now as she just compared me to Johnathan Gilbert, the man who tried to murder me and my brother.

But the thing was that the way she spoke of her sister -seeming like she admired her- made me wonder if she knew she was the Slayer and that's when I remembered an old tomb that I read about a decade ago how a Slayer would be able to have a child if it was conceived with a Vampire.

"I can't do it Jenna, I'm not like that! I cant manage to be all brotherly without screwing things up and now you want me to take on the responsibility of a hormonal teenage girl who just lost her mother! ARE YOU INSANE?"  
I yelled the last part out as I couldn't handle that Jenna had actually just guilt tripped me into taking in the daughter of the longest living Slayer in history.

My daughter.

TRISTA'S P.O.V

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw a blurry image of Elena and the two girls who had been with her the night before.

I backed away as the blonde came forward introducing herself as "Caroline" as I couldn't bring myself to trust any vampire's right now and that's when I heard Jenna talking rapidly at someone who was called Damon and somehow I knew that the man she was talking to was in fact my father.

But as I turned the corner to see him I felt a tingle in my stomach in warning that my father wasn't a man but a Vampire.

(Trista's met Klaus & now has her memories back)  
(Trista now knows about the curse and is pissed she never knew about it)  
(Jenna knows Trista's in town and is delighted to see her niece has changed changed, but she's shocked that Jeremy and Elena never told her about it)  
(Jeremy has informed Damon that he's Trista's father)

Chapter Three

24 HOURS LATER  
TRISTA'S P.O.V

At the insistence of my father I moved into one of the spare rooms at the Salvatore Boarding House, taking no notice of my surroundings as I was shown to my room and decided to ignore my father and unpack my things.

I knew that it was harsh but the only reason that he had accepted me into his life was because Aunt Jenna had compared him to Uncle John and he had some kind of vendetta against him.

But I was happy that I would get to spend more time with Elena seeing as she was dating Stefan, who was my uncle... okay, gross.

I soon found that I had unpacked everything while I was lost in my thoughts, so to pass the time I ran myself a warm bubble bath and got in -keeping my hair up as to keep from getting wet- while reading a text on vampires that I Klaus gave me as a present a few years back, only to drop it when I saw him in the doorway of my connecting bathroom.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" I asked while making sure that the bubbles covered my entire body when he suddenly appeared crouched by the bath and looking at me with lust he removed his shoes and clothes before getting in and lying himself on top of me, lifting up my leg so that he could slide his hard cock into my folds and as he did I let out a gasp.  
He took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and ravish it as if I were going to pull away as he thrust in and out of my fold while I moved in sync as the last time we had done months before and then we both came, the feeling causing me to let out a muffled scream into his kiss before he pulled away and looked at me fore permission.  
I then turned my head to the side and allowed him to sink his fangs into my neck causing him to come again as I scraped my nails down his back.

When he pulled fangs out and I saw the look of longing on his face I couldn't help but let the tears flow from my eyes as I knew that because of what he planned to do I wouldn't be able to be with him, not without my fathers permission.

As Klaus and I got out of the tub and made sure that there was no sign of my blood anywhere we went to my bed and just lay beside each-other -wrapped in bathrobes- not talking just looking at one-another, happy to see the other again but sad to know that we couldn't be together like we were before.


End file.
